powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Been Blissed
Never Been Blissed is the first episode (and eightieth overall) of Season 3 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 8, 2018. Synopsis Sugar, spice, and everything nice These were the ingredients chosen To make the perfect little girl Long before Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff Girls, he made another superpowered little girl with Chemical W: Bliss. She was smart, fun, and incredibly strong. Bliss is back from outer space with word to the girls and the Professor that Sporde, an alien outlaw, has crash landed in Townsville. At school, the girls and Bliss hunt for the alien. Bliss runs into a boy named Logan who is an officer from an intergalactic task squad called the Universal Protection Bureau which is also hunting Sporde. The two hit it off and are falling in love. But is everything what it seems? Plot Blossom is baking cookies to prepare for the Spring Fling dance coming up soon at the school. When Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Professor try them, they realize that they are awful. But before any more can be said, they see Bliss in their room, which makes them really surprised to see her again. Bliss tells them that she has returned from outer space with news that there is an alien on the loose called the Sporde. She explains that she has been searching it down until it crash-landed as a meteor right next to the girls' school. Bliss suggests that she could go to school with them to help keep an eye out for it. Later at the school, Bliss is introduced, and adapts well to the school. She meets a boy called Logan, who she falls in love with. She shows him to the girls at lunch time, but as she is doing this, one of the students in the cafeteria suddenly transforms into an alien-like creature, which the girls suspect this is the Sporde, and take him down. Characters Main Characters * * *Buttercup *Bliss *Sporde/Logan *Professor Utonium Minor Characters * Students of Midway Elementary ** Jennifre ** Barry ** Big Joey * Jared Shapiro * Janitor * Robin Snyder * UPB Agent 1 * UPB Agent 2 Trivia * This episode was the first episode to premiere in 2018. * This is the second half-hour two-part special, the first time since "The Last Donnycorn". * This episode was scheduled to be the premiere of Season 3, but aired after the 30th episode of Season 2. * This marks Bliss' sixth overall appearance since her debut in a five-part movie event "Power of Four". * Logan is voiced by Ben Diskin, who was the voice actors for the characters Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 and Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr/Numbuh 2 from the past Cartoon Network show Codename: Kids Next Door ''(which is currently airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang, which has aired both Powerpuff Girls shows in the past). * When Bliss is weakened whe she wears her necklace that glows green referencing Superman's ultimate weakness called the kryptonite from the ''Superman franchise. * Jennifre, one of the Midway Elementary students, has her name revealed in this episode. * This episode had a few references from the Alien movie series: ** The school's boiler room is fill with Sporde's alien pod is already hatch referencing from the 1979 film Alien. ** Sporde's egg nest is similar to Xenomorph's nest from the 1986 sequel Aliens. ** The Sporde's appearances is vaguely similar from the Alien movie franchise. * This episode also had a few references from Men In Black movie series: ** UPB Agent references to Agent J and Agent K. ** Sporde searching for Bliss referencing Boris The Animal searching for Agent K. * Logan's song, "Oh, my angel." is a parody on "Earth Angel". The scene where he sang that at the prom is a reference to a scene from Back to the Future, where a guy sings "Earth Angel" at a prom. In this episode, a kid is also seen calling his cousin and telling him about "that new sound he's been looking for." This is a reference to how in the movie, a character by the name "Marvin Berry", called his famous cousin, "Chuck Berry", to tell him that Marty McFly is playing a song, "Go, Johnny, Go!, which has "that new sound he's been looking for". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPrPfkT82Pw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prleHop8bxE * This is the highest rated episode of the reboot since Halt and Catch Silico with an IMBD rating of 6.0/10. * Running gag: Logan and Bliss leaning in for a kiss until there's a sudden abruption. Trailers and Promos Powerpuff Girls The Parasite Cartoon Network es: Category:Season 2 (2016) Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (2018) Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes focusing on Bliss Category:2016 episodes with mixed colored title cards Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes with captures Category:2018 Episodes